OMG, This Is Like The Best Party EVAH!
by MikeyRossTheTotalDramaFan
Summary: One day, Chris throws a party for all 52 contestants to celebrate 6 seasons, there will be alcohol, sex, and more, Rated M because of the reasons I had then and it is very random, Happy 6 Month Anniversary For Me!


**HEYO PEEPS, MIKEYROSSTHETOTALDRAMAFAN HERE, TODAY IS A VERY IMPORTANT MILESTONE FOR ME, MY 6TH MONTH ANNIVERSARY, I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED ME OR MY STORIES, AND A COINCIDENCE IS THAT THIS IS MY 6TH STORY, AND ONCE AGAIN, I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL, IF IT WASNT FOR YOU, I WOULD NOT BE HERE, AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

One evening, the sadistic host, otherwise known as Chris McLean, threw a 21st birthday-type of party with all 52 contestants, for celebrating 6 seasons, with alcohol, sex and more of that stuff, everyone was having a ball, there were reunions, contests on who can be more evil, betrayals and crap like that.

* * *

Duncan was walking around, having about 2 bottles of alcohol, went to talk to Gwen about getting back together, when he got there, he saw her humping Heather, _"Is she a fucking whacko, oh, let me think about what names to call her, whack job, nutcase, psychopath, ah fuck it" _Duncan thought, he just left as Alejandro came up to him, "Hola, what are you doing" he said to Duncan, "What do you think I'm doing, I've just seen my ex and your girlfriend having sex with each other, do you understand, or do I have to spell it out in CAPITAL LETTERS!?" Duncan hollered at the last part, "Yes Duncan, do you think we should...**Date?**" Alejandro said proudly, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, now that's a funny joke, wait, are you serious?" Duncan questioned at the last part, "Yes, babe" Alejandro said, "Well, you do look hot anyway, wanna get laid, I'm sure I can do a better job than that slut Heather" Duncan said seductively, "Sure, let's go to my house, my parents are away on a business trip" Alejandro said, "Ok, let's go" Duncan said ecstatically, leaving Heather and Gwen happy on their own.

* * *

Sugar and Leonard were now officially dating, while Sugar was stuffing her face with food, Leonard was practicing 'Wizardry', then after Sugar was done, Ella came up to Sugar to say hello, and of course, this was not going to end well, "Hi BFF, I'm glad you came to the party, having a great time" Ella said in her pillow soft voice, "Fuck off you dumb bitch, I never liked you and never will, do you understand, or do I have to spell it out in CAPITAL LETTERS!?" Sugar said rather harshly, "Well, at least I'M NOT BLONDE!" Ella said, now hating Sugar, "Oh no u didn't, did you just call me a dumb blonde?" Sugar said, "Yes, yes I did" Ella said proudly, most of the TDPI cast could hear and couldn't believe that Ella stood up for herself, Dave then came up to her and said something to her, "Ella, I can't believe someone like that would stand up for themselves", "Thanks Dave" Ella said, dreaming about her and Dave getting married, "Also, do you think we should...Date?" Dave asked, Ella felt fireworks around her body, "YES DAVE, YES!" She said before giving him a passionate kiss, leading to a make out session, to full on sex, "WIZARD, WHY HAVEN'T YOU AND ME HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET!?" Sugar yelled at to Leonard's face, "Uh, maybe because I'm not ready yet" Leonard said to Sugar's face, "Fair enough" Sugar said before making out with him.

* * *

Shawn and Jasmine were also having a ball, talking about Australia and zombies, "I loved Australia, but it was sad moving to Canada, I can't even believe the author writing this is Australian!" Jasmine said, "Yeah, I can't believe the zombie shelter was only $200,000, and I had enough money to give you the wish you want, a flower shop, and now, your basically famous in Ottawa, basically every fan of Total Drama loves you, especially me" Shawn said romantically about his girlfriend, before giving her a passionate kiss, leading to a make out session, to full on sex.

* * *

Cody was trying to get some food and alcohol, until Sierra came up and gave a bone crush hug, "Hey honey" Cody said after the bone crushing hug, "Hey pookie pie" Sierra said back, "I've got to break bad news...I'm dating Zoey" Sierra cried, "WHY!" Cody cried back, "Because she wants to break up with Mike to be with me, plus Zoey told me that when her and Mike first met you, Mike thought you were hot, but didn't say it until Zoey wanted to break up with him because on me, so go to Mike and tell him you can date him" Sierra said, "Well, when I first met him, I thought he was hot too, but I didn't want to tell you because you will go like Psycho Trent and Commando Zoey combined, even more!" Cody cried, after the conversation, Sierra went to Zoey and Cody went to Mike, after he got there, he said to Mike, "Hey Mike", "Hey Cody", "I heard from Sierra that you thought that I was hot, is that true" Cody said, "Fine, you got me, Sierra was right, I think you were hot, but I didn't want to tell Zoey, because I was afraid she was going to turn into Commando Zoey" Mike said, "Don't worry, I think your hot too, I was also afraid to tell Sierra because she would turn into Psycho Trent and Commando Zoey combined, even more!" Cody cried, "Wanna kiss" Mike said seductively, "Sure, babe" then once again, giving him a passionate kiss, leading to a make out session, to full on sex.

* * *

Chris and Chef were watching all of the horny and drunk kids having sex, opposite or same genders, "Chef, isn't it so hot how we we get to see all of the children having sex without a condom, Ella and Dave having sex, Jasmine and Shawn having sex, Sierra and Zoey having sex, Mike and Cody having sex, Sky and what is that kids name again Chef?" Chris said, "Keith" Chef said expressionless, "Sky and Keith having sex and...wait, isn't that Courtney having sex with TRENT!?, oh, no one messes with my love interest, I will do anything to get her back, even have sex with him!" Chris hollered, with everyone looking at him like he was crazy, especially Courtney, "CHRIA, I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU ANYMORE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT IN CAPITAL LETTERS!?" Courtney hollered so loud the windows smashed into dust, Courtney eventually losing her voice, "Chris, your fucking crae crae, you know that, right" Chef said, "I know, I know, but there ain't no party **like a Chris McLean Party.**

* * *

**WELL, THATS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER (OR ONLY CHAPTER), I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER, ALSO, FAVE, FOLLOW AND GOOD REVIEWS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, JUST SAY 'I DON'T LIKE IT', BECAUSE I WANT MY REVIEWERS TO BE NICE AS POSSIBLE, BECAUSE THIS IS PROBABLY MY FAVE STORY, AND IT IS PROBABLY THE BEST STORY I HAVE PUT ON YET, SO NICEST REVIEWS AS POSSIBLE, BYZA. **


End file.
